Nights and Lives
by softnerd
Summary: Kurogane and Tomoyo share a passionate night together before he leaves again with "Syaoran" and Fai, in search of the other Sakura and Syaoran. Now Tomoyo must deal with the consequences of it without him there for her. KuroganexTomoyo
1. Prologue

READ AND REVIEW

* * *

I sent for my childhood friend tonight, and sent Souma away to discuss guard duties with some of the security for the palace. So she wouldn't be a problem for what I needed to say, no interruptions. Tonight was the last night before Kurogane would leave me again, to return who knows when.

And so, I now watch, keeping my face blank and polite as my personal guards escorted Kurogane into my chambers. As they were instructed to do so.  
"You sent for me, Tomoyo-hime." Kuroganes deep voice sent shivers down my spine. How much longer will I have the blessing of hearing his voice until he leaves me again? The thought of his departure was almost too much for me to bear and I waved my hand to the guards,  
"Thank you. You may leave us." The guards bowed to me, respectfully, and I smiled at them. The moment they closed the door, my smile cracked, my knees gave way and I fell to the ground, clutching desperately at my chest. As if if I grabbed at it hard enough, the throbbing pain would go away.

I barely noticed that Kurogane had rushed forward, holding me by my shoulders in case I fainted. I tried to force out my words, all the words I needed to say, but all I could do was choke out sobs and cries. I pressed my cheek against his chest as his strong arms drew me close to him, trying to console me as he leaned his cheek against my head. He pulled me into his lap, and I felt him gently kissing the top of my head, I didn't protest and wrapped my small arms around him as best I could manage. I was able to control my hysterical sobbing just enough to force out,  
"I'll miss you," I felt Kurogane sigh, and he put his finger under my chin and gently pulled my face up to look him in the eye. His usually hard red eyes were soft and affectionate.

"You don't need to miss me yet." He assured me, I couldn't resist his face, I needed him. What if he dies? What if I didn't say what I needed to? Before I could finish my thoughts, I realized I'd pressed my lips firmly to his. Kurogane stiffened and pulled back, his face shocked,

"Tomoyo-hime, I-" I kissed him again,  
"Tomoyo."I corrected, as I continued to kiss him, this time, Kurogane responded passionately. His hands running down my body and pulling me tightly close to him. I loosened my robes and they fell to the floor, Kurogane took a moment to look me up and down, smiling. He quickly shed his clothes as well, and continued to kiss me, hungrily. Each kiss and touch was desperate, as if we were trying to make up for the time we are deprived of loving each other.

But, for now, we can love each other.

* * *

Okay, I know it's short but I'll update very soon. In this fic Kurogane is no pedo. Since at the beginning of TRC, Tomoyo was 14, and this takes place the day before the Nihon arc concluded when Kurogane left with the new Syaoran and Fai and MOKO-CHAN (lmao) and so trc up to the nihon arc im gonna say took about...3 years. so she's seventeen, and he's about...25? yeah ill say 25. and we all have that one teenage friend who's dating a older, smexy dude with a beard and washboard abs...or maybe just me- i don't know, don't judge me! XD


	2. Without Him

**__**

_**Without Him**_

I sat calmly as my personal royal physician re-did my physicals over and over again. They weren't going to find anything wrong with me, it was hanging in the air so obviously. The cause of my illness would've been told immediately to any other girl my age. But not me. I am the innocent, virtuous Tsukuyomi Princess. No physician, no human being, would dare accuse me of being impregnated my ninja warrior lover. Not even Soma, despite her often shocking nature, didn't have the boldness to ask me the inevitable question,

"Princess Tsukuyomi, please forgive me... but...is there any chance of the possibility you are w-with child?" It seemed this man did. I started at the sound of Soma unsheathing her blade and menacing temper,

"How dare you accuse the Princess of such things!" She screamed, aiming a blow at the man, he shrieked and fell back, covering his face with his arms. I stood and placed my hand on the hilt of the blade to stop her.

"It's...alright, Soma. Please leave us, for a moment, okay?" Soma's face paled slightly, but she didn't bother to protest, and nodded briskly. As if she sensed the urgency in the situation, and quickly exited my room.

I waited for the man to speak the truth. And I prayed in that moment to the heavens and the gods for some form of mercy for my years of prayer.

_Give me a child when I am ready! _I pleaded, _I'm seventeen! I cannot be a mother yet!_ Of course, I know, girls younger than I am already had more than only one . But most- if not all- were married beforehand. And, after all, I was not only a princess but a priestess. This bestowed a mark of shame upon the Dynasty of Daidouji. My father, if he were still alive would have, no doubt, traveled across the worlds himself until he met up with Kurogane. And then proceeded to kick him where it hurts, until the ninja begged for mercy.

"Your majesty?" I was pulled back to reality by the voice of the timid physician. I smiled reassuringly at him,

"I'm terribly sorry. What was that?" I asked, almost fearing his reply, and what I'd have to confess to.

"I-Is there a chance of...pregnancy?" He repeated, swallowing deeply. I took a deep breath,

"Why do you ask?" The man paled, his hands shaking, and he swallowed. I nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, sir. You may leave," He bowed, looking ridiculously relieved, and I saw him begin to sprint the moment he left my quarters. As soon as he left, I fell to the ground and burst into tears, thinking desperately,

_How can I do this without him?_

* * *

_"Pregnant?"_

I flinched as my older sister's shrill scream could be heard all throughout our castle. I heard her rushing down the hallway, and several maids and guards' rushed respectful greetings. I prepared myself for the worst, and despite my preparedness, I trembled slightly as the door to my main room slammed open. Revealing my sister, the Amaterasu of Japan. I didn't bother bowing, but my eyes remained downcast.

I felt her hands gently raise my chin so that my eyes met hers, and was surprised when I found no anger, but dismay. As expected, of course. She wiped the tears on my cheeks away with her sleeve, and I couldn't help myself when more flowed evenly from my deep blue eyes.

"Tomoyo..." She murmured, her own eyes becoming glassy, as she took my face in her palms, "How could you?" Disappointment. Far worse then any anger or hatred she could have expressed,

"I-I..." I couldn't force myself to speak. How could I? I loved him, yes. But, I am no whore. Or at least I wasn't meant to be one, who knows what I am anymore. I was a symbol of purity and innocence, not four years ago. Now I am pregnant, stripped of my miko abilities, my virtue and my honor.

"Tomoyo...who is-" I couldn't bare her to finish the question, so I swallowed, indicating I understood,

"Kurogane, did you really need to ask?" I noticed her fists clench. Well, who on Earth did she think the father was? But I could imagine Kurogane, when- or if- he returned, she would give him new meaning to the word 'pain'. Or my father, for whom I am named, would roll over in his grave if she didn't.

"What will you do if he doesn't return?" I dared to glare at her,

"He will. He is the father of my child, and he will come back."

* * *

next chapter will take place aprox. 5 months post-this . PS Tomoyo is 17, if ya didn't catch it- kurogane's 24 or 25-ish. He ain't no pedo. Also in this fic I named Tomoyo's dad TOMOYA (with an 'a) it's the japanese masculine form of the name to Top. VOTE ON WETHER OR NOT YOU WANT IT TO BE A BOY OR A GIRLLLLLLLL


	3. Cherry Blossoms

Read & Review. Lol I'm watching Grey's and Bailey's just like, "I'm Bailey, I know everything." ha! Now she's dissing Alex's jerk-ness. XD

* * *

**_Cherry Blossoms_**

I sighed, blissfully. The cherry blossoms fell around me, some landing in my hair. On a different day, I would have brushed the petals out of my ebony locks. My hands are busy, on this day. Caressing my rounded middle, where my child lays. Our child. Mine and Kurogane's. I can't help but smile.  
My sister, Amarterasu- or Kendappa, to me- had handled the entire situation remarkably well. She'd attempted to bribe anyone who knew about my _condition. _It failed, horribly. One way or another, word got out to the public about the royal whore. Until my sister told the fantastic lie that Kurogane and I had been married in private before his departure, so our child was entirely legitimate. I'm still morbidly furious. I had a feeling I could have given Kurogane a run for his money with my reactions.

I blame hormones.

So, now, I sit here underneath the huge cherry in the courtyard, placed squarely and securely inside the castle. Apparently, it's too risky for me to go outside the castle, anymore. The assassination attempts had gotten more frequent. Soma had said it was in case my baby was a boy, it would be the heir to Japan, since my sister has dubbed herself forever feminist.  
"Princess Tsukuyomi!" I jumped slightly at the sound of Soma' little sister, Ushio, behind me. The little girl bowed deeply, and I smiled at her,  
"Yes." I answered, keeping my hands protectively secured around my baby.  
"Um...a-are you alright, ma'am? Soma sent me to make sure you both were okay." I felt a rush of warmth spread to me for this little girl, at her sweet wording. She looked about seven. I wondered briefly if my child would be a girl and, if one day she would have such an adorably fascinated expression on her face as she gazed at me.

I smiled fondly at her, and she bit her lip as I gestured for her to come closer. I patted the seat next to me on the carved marble bench. Ushio timidly took a seat. I felt several rapid kicks from my upper abdomen, strong and agitated. _You get that from Daddy. _I thought, smiling sadly. _I just hope he gets home soon, for you and me. _

"Would you like to feel the baby, Ushio-chan?" Ushio smiled, happily surprised to be invited to do so. She nodded quickly, and I placed her hand on the place where I'd felt the baby nudging me. Ushio's eyes lit up as she felt the baby, and I giggled.

Suddenly I winced as I felt a shock of pain flash through me. Ushio noticed as I hissed out in pain, and pulled her hand away,  
"I'm so sorry, Princess Tsukuyomi! Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" She rushed out, mortified as if she'd caused it. I tried to smile at her encouragingly, but it broke as I cried out quietly in pain.  
"R-Run and tell Soma..." I broke off, biting my lip, "Tell Soma!" Ushio nodded frantically and rushed off. As I clutched at the bench with one hand to keep from toppling over in pain. As I heard Soma bark orders at people and nurses rush towards me, I clenched my teeth.

_Where are you, Kurogane?_

_

* * *

**review briefly nothing major- even one word! plzzzz! I'll update faster!**_


	4. Home Again

SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE- DEDICATED TO IMF CUTIE FOR GETTING ME OFF MY LAZY ASS

* * *

_Home Again_

Four.

That dreadful number meant a lot to the warrior.

Four of them. That original group, where on the surface...everything seemed so normal. Just two men, a boy, and a girl. Nothing deeper.

He was four when his mother's- such a lovely and virtuous woman- days were forever inflicted with hacking coughs and illness.

His precious princess was fourteen when he was forced to leave her. Kurogane returned, yes. She was a woman then, no longer a childish little girl, but a beautiful and clever adult.

He felt so cheated when he had to leave that beautiful woman, again.

Kurogane felt the blow of loss, again. The same as he did in the wake of his father's and mother's deaths. When he'd left...he knew he _cared _for her. Tomoyo. His princess, his light. The innocent, little

girl whom was his sole responsibility, the only precious thing tying him to this world. He knew he was that pretty little girl's sole protector.

It would be different, now.

She would be even more a woman.

There would be- no doubt- other men to care for her, such a beautiful, caring, beloved and lovely woman was impossible not to care for. Other men to protect her for all time.

To _love _her.

Kurogane clenched his fists, what man could love her as he could? As he did? Does? His fiery red eyes lit up with feral anger,

"It'll be okay, Kuro-tan." Kurogane didn't argue with the moronic name, he'd grown accustomed to it long ago. Instead the warrior just nodded, gratefully.

Kurogane's eyes wandered the castle feigning forgetfulness on how to find Tomoyo, with his friend Fai, fatefully standing beside him. Although Fai himself remembered, he understood perfectly his companion's fear, and said nothing. Kurogane walked ahead as Fai became mesmerized by the artistic work decorating the palace walls. Suddenly, the mage's genuine smile vanished from his ivory-toned face, his cobalt eyes widening, stunned. As a little figure, giggling with laughter slammed head on into the mage. Fai blinked down at the figure, and Kurogane looked back at him. Fai immediately bent down and picked the child up, kindly helping the little boy up, clearly expecting him to burst into tears from the slight blood oozing from a scathed elbow. The boy didn't and grinned up at the mage, his grin missing two pearly front teeth.

"Who are you guys?" The little voice piped up, Kurogane faced away from the magician and looked down to see a pair of wide, deep blue eyes staring inquisitively up at him. Kurogane drew in a harsh breath.

He knew those eyes.

He hadn't seen them in four years.

* * *

I KNOW IT'S SHORT SO SORRY

* * *

God, I know how short it is! SOOOOOOO ooooo Sorry!


End file.
